The Climb
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Miles always knew what she wanted but what happens when life gets in the way and makes her choose between her dream and the one she loves one who won't love her back and one who will do anything for her? fem/slash..
1. Chapter 1 back to tennesse

So Yea Just got out of a meeting with Disney and I Sadly Do Not Own Hannah Montana let me go cry and rock in a corner now :{ But I do own the characters of Ricky and Matt and The song I Believe...

Miley Stewart has always known what she's wanted ever since she was a little girl but what happens when she is faced with a impossible choice between the one she loves and the one who doesn't love her back while chasing a life long dream?

**THE CLIMB**

**MILEY'S P O V**

CHAPTER ONE: BACK TO TENNESSE

December 2001

_[ME] - _"_ Jackson! Jackson! Wait up listen to this! _

_[Jackson]- Not now Miley God you are so annoying! _

_[Me] - But Jackson! _

My lower lip trembled as my older brother Jackson Rod Stewart who's 12 ran off with his friends. Sighing I kicked some rocks tears threatened but I refused to let them spill as I turned muttering to myself

_[Me]- I just wanted you to hear the new song I wrote _

I crossed my arms as I headed home kids were spilling out of our elementary school running every which way to catch buses , car rides or walking like me.

_[some kid]- Hey stinky Stewart catch! _

I looked up to late as two older boys threw a baseball at me , I ducked and in a effort to miss being pelted in my face. I slipped and fell into a huge mud pile while the whole school yard saw and started to laugh . Pointing at me humiliated I got up wiping my face while I grabbed my books and stiffed back the tears which clogged my throat. Their laughter taunted me, I heard their whispers..

_What a joke she thinks she's a singer_

_Ha ha Yea right _

_My cat can sing better then her stinky butt_

_She's such a geek _

_Look at her she's dirty and she smells_

_God she thinks she's so cool_

_Just cause her _

_HER DADDY WAS A ONE TIME _

_COUNTRY SINGER ..YEA AND WHERE IS HE NOW?_

_Oh yea that's it run home tend to those pigs_

_Oink... oink!_

Hurrying I felt the pavement pounding under my feet and the wind ripped through my hair

_Miley wait up!_

_Miley!_

I didn't stop even as I heard the voice of my friend Jason Miller calling to me . I just kept running as I passed by archers of farm land . Cows gazing horses running which seemed to be racing me almost taunting me as if to say you'll never make it little girl give up! Finally I got to our family's 500 archers of land. Slamming the door as I entered I saw Jackson with two friends fighting over the remote.

_[MOM]- Miley Ray do not slam the door Dang flab it_

_How many times do I have to tell you kids!_

_Unless you wanna pay for it _

I didn't stop I just ran to where my parents Robbie Ray and Susan were in the kitchen

_MILEY.._

My mom called in her soft southern accent

_[mom]- What's wrong honey?_

_[me]-"NO..TH..ING"_

I stuttered throwing my stuff in my room as I ran out to the stables

_[MOM]-JACKSON WHAT DID YOU _

_DO TO YOUR SISTER! _

_[ Jackson]- NOTHING MOM I SWEAR! _

I stood outside for a minute watching through the huge glass window as he threw his hands up confused.

_[Mom]-_ _"THEN WHY IS SHE CRYING?_

_[Jackson]- CAUSE SHE'S A WHIMP! _

Mom gave him a look he backed up holding up his hands his friends snickered.

[Jackson]-_OKAY I MIGHT OF KINDA BUT _

_JUST A LITTLE YELLED AT HER_

"AND TOLD HER SHE WAS ANNOYING..

_[Mom]-" JACKSON.._

_WHAT? SHE IS SHE'S ALWAYS WANTING_

_[Jackson] - ME TO HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF HER STUPID SONGS.._

I turned away and went into the stables where I was greeted by whines and other horse like sounds . I went over to Blue Jeans and nudged his head happy to see me he nudged back making me smile brushing out his mane .I felt a peace come over me as I buried my face in his neck letting the tears flow free now.

_[Me]- I just don't understand why are the kids so cruel?_

_All I want is to live my dream _

_What is so wrong with that?_

He rammed his head into my hair whining and I giggled as his nose brushed my check I started to get him ready to ride as a rhythm made me think of a song I was working on..

_I don't know where destiny will take me_

_Winds of change blow my way everyday_

_I'm only ten I don't know all the answers_

_Like why the tide changes or why does the water ripple?_

_**Chorus**_

_I do know I believe in dreams_

_Is it wrong or right_

_Who are you to say?_

_What I can be_

_Others taunt and tease _

_But I believe in me_

_Change come my way _

_It's a Revelation_

_I can be I will be_

_You can try to tear me down _

_But I won't let you beat me down _

_I will rise above I will make it big someday!_

_Blink and miss me_

_Cause I believe in me_

_Nothing can hold me down _

_HALLELUJAH_

_HALLEUJAH_

_Do you hear me now?_

_Someday you'll be playing the radio_

_And hear me sing out loud_

_Look back on these days when you taunted me and teased me_

_Look for me to smile as I pass on by on my way up_

_To bigger and better things my eyes on the prize_

_My grip won't slip _

_My heart won't let me forget _

_It's my destiny _

_I won't live In regrets _

_Wondering_

_Should I would I could I_

_What if?_

_I believe so I can achieve _

_Even if it's only a dream now oh _

_I won't let anybody stop me_

_Cause I believe so if I sleep don't wake me_

_Cause it's close enough to me_

_Till my dreams become reality_

_I believe _

I spun as I hit the last high note arms out holding the mic ..or my brush which I was using as a mic. Blue Jeans was whining and bopping her head. Eating straw ..

_Sweet nibblets I did it again [me]_

I mumbled quickly going to brush my hair acting normal if anybody happened to see my little show blue jeans whined and nudged my chin...

_Aw sweet nibblets that's his brush!_

He whinnied as if mocking me I gave him a look that said stop mocking me!

_Honey that was amazing! [mom]_

_Ah!_

I screamed as I saw my mommy suddenly appear out of no where

_Miley Ray Stewart don't you ever stop_

_Believing in that dream_

_Your talent is going to take you _

_So far honey I can't wait to see where life takes you_

_Cause it'll be so sweet _

_I believe in you baby girl always and forever_

She quickly embraced me in a warm hug I could smell her jasmine and vanilla perfume and body lotion .

_[Mom]-Kids can be so cruel_

_When their jealous and threatened_

_[Me]-But I haven't threatened anybody?_

_[mom]-I mean when they see someone who's so talented they_

_Feel as if that person will over shadow them_

_You have a special gift miley ray_

_And you shine so bright _

_[me]-But when mom?_

_When will I shine ? _

_[mom-]When the time is right_

_[me]-But mom I'm ready now..._

_~~~~ January 2010~~~_

_[Lily]-Miley! Miley !_

_[me]-Ah _

_[Lily]-Yo ooh earth to miley.._

I shot up looking around

_[me]- Oh sweet nibblets tell me I didn't _

_[lily]-Yes you did _

My best friend Lily Truscott 16 answered pulling pasta out of my long chestnut hair

_[lily]- "Ew"_

_[Oliver]-Oh food and it''s free! _

_Yes! _

Oliver Oken 16 grabbed it from lily's hands and shoved it into his mouth

_[lily]-Oh now that's just sick Oliver _

_[Oliver]-What it's free food and I'm a hungry guy _

_Okay and were girls and were officially grossed out_

_[lily]-I repeat Ew! _

Lily continued to pick out food from my hair

_[Lilly]-Let me guess _

_[Lily]-You had another Hannah thing late last night _

She whispered the last part so no one could hear I simply nodded rubbing sleep from my eyes.

_[Lily]- Maybe you should tell your dad to go_

_Back to only Friday and Saturday nights_

_You weren't half as tired then but this_

_Every night stuff _

_[Me]-Yea but then Hannah can go back to_

_Selling only half a million instead of a million_

_You want to sell you got to do the work _

_Well all I see is you working your way into summer school dentition or _

_[lily]-The hospital _

_[Oliver]-Don't move! _

Suddenly Oliver reached up and licked sauce of my check I shot up..

_[me]-Gross Oliver!_

_[lily]-Your a pig! _

Lily and I both screamed as he shrugged

_Come on miles let's go clean u up_

_[lily]-I think we need a mirror and some scissors _

_[me]-Blond skater girl who hit her head say what?_

_[lily]- J k [_lily holding up her hands]

_Joke fro real chillax _

She shoved me out of the cafe and headed to the nearest ladies room my whole body seemed to slump over as I reached the wall.

_[Lily]-Whoa there miles let me help you _

She flung her arms over my shoulders I smiled as I rested my head against hers while her hand slide down my waist .

_[Me]- Thanks .._

I whispered yawing as we went inside

_Need sleep [ I mumbled]_

_[lily]- Well at least we agree on something miles _

_[Ashley]-Hey losers .._

_[us]-Ah! _

_ohh! [Ashley Dewitt and Amber Addison]_

They touched hands and oohed.

_[Amber]-Aw did somebody fall asleep in the pig pen again_

_You know you should try this new school_

_Down yonder s it's called hill billies r us_

_[me]-Oh and you their principle? _

_[Ashley]- Huh I'm totally from Malibu_

_[me]- Yea I know you graduated first class from their middle school_

_Bitches r us_

_Now I heard hilly billies needs a principle who can squeal with the best of them_

_And your he best little piggy I know _

Lily busted out laughing as they looked at us confused Ashley shock her fist at us

_[Ashley]-oh shut up! _

She turned to Amber to do their little touch but Amber shock her off still confused and speechless whipping around taking off fixing her hair barking out

_[Amber]-Ashely lets go now!_

_Clean up all you want it doesn't matter_

_A loser will always be a loser_

_And a stinky one at that Stinky Stewart_

_Ashley I said lets go!_

_I MEAN NOW! [Amber]_

We both rolled our eyes Lily grabbed a cloth and wet it starting to wash my face laughing .I loved the way her eyes lite up when she laughed it made her blond hair shine brighter which looked so soft , that I just wanted to reach out and touch it .

_[Lily]-Gosh miles what did you do bathe in it? _

She scrubbed my face

_[me]-Ow _

_.[lily]-Sorry! But I got to get it off._

_[me]-Miley in pain! Miley don't like pain! _

_[Lily]- Sorry but it's caked in there maybe if u tried sleeping at night_

_Instead of in your food in at lunch_

_We wouldn't be going through this_

_[Oliver]-Smoken oken looking for some lovin_

_I'm free and available _

_[me]-Oliver stop begging _

_[Oliver]-I'm not begging just making sure all the ladies know I'm ready! _

_[me]-Well it looks like begging so stop _

_[Oliver]-okay fine _

He slumped down in his seat arms crossed pouting as I put my head down sliding across from lily as we settled into our last class history .

_[LILY]-45 minutes miles u can do it miley! _

_[me]-No miley no likey history miley likey sleepy_

_ow! _

She pulled my hair I shot her a evil look she snickered

_[lily]-works every time _

_[me]-evil _

I pointed she shrugged as our teacher Mr. Corelli came in

_okay down to business today we will be starting_

_a new project which will require partners so par.._

Before he could finish lily and I were already pulling our desks over to pair up he shock his head as everyone else was pairing up leaving only Ollie left and ..

_Ohh Ollie!_

_Ollie over here!_

_Over here it's Sarah Boo!_

_Oh no don't hide for me!_

He yelped and dove under my desk...

_[Oliver]-Oh nice view _

_[me]-Oh sweet nibblets I have a skirt on_

_No looking _

_As if it's like looking at my moms skit_

_[Oliver]-And that's not a view anybody wants_

_[me]-Your one in a mill cause all the boys want to look up my skirt_

_But off subject _

_[Sarah]-whoa Ollie boo!_

_Where did you go _

_He was right here it's okay I'll wait for you_

_however long it takes_

_[Oliver]- Just my luck of all the girls I get saint Sarah _

_[Rico]-oh Sarah Rico needs a partner! _

_[Sarah]-okay _

She bounced over to him

_[Lily] So much for forever _

_[Oliver] okay with me _

_[me] Stop talking the winds making me _

_Chilly in places I should never be chilly_

Lily giggled

_[Mr .C] Truscott ,Stewart whats so funny? _

_[us] Nothin sir _

_[Mr. C ]Well I see your partners again well what a surprise_

_I could never see that coming _

_[Lily] Oh yea and Oliver wants to be partners to _

_He uh had to leave early _

_Well he didn't see me [Mr. C]_

_[me] uh he couldn't _

Lily and I looked at each other quickly

_Emergency [me]_

_[Mr. C] Well he should of seen me I would of given him a excuse_

_[me ]No time sir that bean and extra chilli burrito went right through him _

_[Mr. C] Well in that case maybe it's better he did leave early_

_Yea talk about a..ow! [me]_

Oliver pinched my upper leg hard I stomped my foot he kept pinching till I shut up

_[Mr. C] You okay Stewart?_

_[me] Yes..._

_[me] Perfect.._

I gritted my teeth

_[Lily] So Mr. C? _

_[Mr. c] Yes miss T?_

_[lily] Haha what is this project about?_

_[Mr. C] History my dear.._

_No duh..[I whispered]_

_[Mr. C] Did you say something? _

_[me] Yes sounds like fun _

_[Mr/ C]- Oh yes history is a whole world of undiscovered fun_

_[Jake] So if it's undiscovered how can we study it? _

_[Mr. C]- It's undiscovered by you but for those of us who have it's_

_[lily] yada yada yada _

_[Mr. C]- I want you to chose a person from history and explore that _

_Person's life do a time line outline the choices they made_

_And find a cause and effect see if their choices made a difference _

_In how history played out and what could_

_Of happened if they made a different choice see how their choices _

_Effect your life and those around you what lessons can you learn from each choice_

_I want you and your partner to compare pros and cons_

_I want that outline by Friday_

_And then I want a video re in acting the lives and choices _

_From whoever you chose _

_You will have a month to do this and this will count as half your grade!_

_So you fail you will fail the year some of you can not afford this_

_Miley! [Lily coughed]_

I glared hissing _" shut up"_the class groaned collective finally the bell rung we all jumped up lily and I slapped hands.

_[Lily]-Your house? _

_[me]- Yea kool wit me lils _

Oliver looked around Sarah's back was turned to us he darted out

_[Mr. C]-Was that Oken I saw running out? _

_[me]-No that was a rat..a big hairy rat! _

_[Mr. C]-Oh my god I'm too pretty to be chewed up!_

He threw his papers up and ran as kids jumped on His desk we laughed as we went out.

_[lily]-Alright this will be so much fun we can have sleepovers _

_Surf the Internet load up on ice cream have a movie_

_marathon booyah!_

She pumped her fist as she danced around and I had to laugh she was so cute when she was excited . I watched staring at her butt lily was perfect from her smooth skin to her shiny hair.

_Yea sounds fun [ I muttered]_

_[lily]-huh what did you say miles?_

_[Me]-oh nothing hun just thinking out loud _

_[lily] I like that _

_[me]-like what?_

_..[Lily]-When you call me hun_

_[me]-Good glad you like it.._

I smiled my damn head was pounding it was like a freight train plowing through my skull thinking of everything I had to do.

_[Lily]-I wonder how long mom will let me stay at your place?_

_Lets stop at my place and ask kay?_

_[Me]-Sure whatever lils.._

_[Lily]-You okay miles?_

She slide her arm over my shoulders I could smell her peach body lotion and perfume. I brushed back her hair she looked up and smiled at me.

_[Me]-Where's Oken?_

_[Lily]-Probably smokin tracks outta here_

_I'm sure will meet up when it's safe_

_[Me]-Yea sounds like donut boy_

_[Lily]-So what days are you free this week?_

_[Me]-What's today?_

_[Lily]-Monday the day after Sunday we just had 2 days off_

_[Me]-We did?_

_[Lily]-Uh yea_

_[Me]-Doesn't feel like it _

_[Lily]-Again miles talk to your dad_

_[Me]- Yea I'll get on that_

She punched my arm

_[Me]-ow!_

_[Lily]-Wimp_

_[Me]-Bully _

_[Lily]-Meany_

_[Amber] ohh did these little kids miss nappy poo _

_[me] Hey amber you might wanna call a doctor_

_Your botox seems to have failed your cracking_

_[Amber]-What oh my god! Ashely!_

Amber panicked and ran covering her face Ashley looked up from her hand held mirror confused

_[Lily]- Follow the shrieks of horror and you'll find her_

Kids ran past throwing footballs running in all different directions shouting and laughing

_[Ashley] Which way I'm lost _

_[Lily]-That's normal that way_

She pointed in the opposite way .

_[Ashley]-Thanks loser _

Amber ran straight into one of the boys throwing a football, we high fived shouting " bam"

Lily and I extended arms and stepped outside into the brilliant sunshine as we went into the parking lot a slight breeze rippled through the air, my hair flew back cooling off my neck.

_[Oliver]-Ladies smoken oken is on fire and waiting for the.._

_Miley losing feeling in my ear!_

_[me] Good __donut_ _boy.._

_[lily]-oh come on u hafta admit your a dork _

_[Oliver]no _

_[me]-annoying_

_[Oliver]-no! _

_[lily]-Obnoxious _

_[ Oliver]-no!_

_[Rico]-Stupid! _

_[Oliver]-That's it your deep fried smoken oken style _

_[Rico]-ah! mommy call my lawyers! _

We went up to my car Tess as Oliver chased Rico all around

_[Lily]-I still can't_

_Believe you u named a 2010 customized ferri Tess_

_[Me]-What I was home sick for Tennessee _

I shrugged as lily kept stroking my car kissing it

_[lily]-I am so sorry your mom doesn't know how special u r_

_But I do with your shiny red paint and your amazing interior _

_[Me]-Lily get in the dang car I'm waring you! _


	2. Chapter 2 I kissed A girl and I liked it

**The Climb **

**Miley p o v**

**I kissed A girl and I liked it!**

She stroked the plate kissing the back I honked , I jerked the handle she yelped and fell face first getting up and

jumped in as I stepped on the gas floored it blasting the music.

_[lily]-Not funny miles_

_[me] I thought it was hysterical _

_[lily]-Well your sense of humor has a need to be revamped _

_[me] You need to get one lils _

_[lils] oh your a regular comedian miles_

She slumped back in the passengers seat her hair was a hot mess but she didn't bother to fix it fooling with the Cd. As I looked at myself in the mirror jumping back as Oliver jumped in just before I pulled onto the highway.

_[me]-Bout time _

_[Oliver]-yea well I do things oken style _

_[lily]- whats that slow? _

_[Oliver]-No freaky freaky fresh_

_gotta keep the ladies waiting so when I get here they be like_

_ah yea!_

_[lils]-what a freak _

_[Oliver]-Take that back _

_[lils]-why?_

_[Oliver]-Cause it's mean _

_[lils]-oh get over it loser _

_Emo dork _

They bantered on as I blasted the music heading to lily's neighborhood letting the wind rip through my hair.

_[Lily]-Miles we need to hit the beach look at the weather_

_it's incredible it's calling to us Lily_

_Miley ollie! _

_[me] Haha wish I could_

_[lily]-Why can't u? We have a day off teachers conference _

_and we only have a outline due_

She pouted as she turned her pleading eyes to me

_[Me]-miley can.._

_Hannah however is booked solid_

_all week and next and the next _

_[Lily]-man that blows_

_[Me]-Yea but the more I work the more cds I sell_

_The more money I make the more famous I get _

_The more options I have in the future_

_[Oliver]-Tru dat my sista _

We pulled into her driveway and went up the yard which is huge but while Ollie moaned I didn't mind the climb. Inside her mom heather started screaming as Lily boarded inside

_[ Heather]-LILLIAN MAIRE TRUSCOTT!_

_DON'T U DARE SKATEBROAD IN THIS HOUSE_

_HOW MANY TIMES YOUNG LADY _

_HAVE I TOLD U NOT TO MESS UP THE HARD WOOD FLOORS _

_UNLESS U WANT TO PAY FOR THEM MISS _

_I'M TOO LAZY TO GET A SUMMER JOB CAUSE _

_I'D RATHER BE LAYING AROUND ON MY BACK SUN BURNING _

_AND CATHING WAVES TO MAKE ANYTHING WITH MY LIFE! _

_[lily]-ALRIGHT JEEZE MOM I GET IT! _

_[Heather]-OBIVOULSY NOT CAUSE YOUR STILL BRAODING IN THE HOUSE_

_AFTER I'VE TOLD U HOW MANY TIMES! _

She groaned as she put her board away we followed her into the kitchen where her mom was dressed in a suit making dinner. She looked so much like lily it was scary , as soon as she got off her cell she turned to lily.

_[Heather]-Lillian wash your hands before you touch anything! _

_[lily] Omg mom I know I am not stupid _

_[Heather] Don't get fresh with me young lady! _

_[lily]-Then get off my back! _

_[Heather]-Lily!_

_[lily]-Mom! _

Oliver looked scared but I giggled as lily got in her face but all her mom did was pinch her nose he looked relived but confused

_[Heather]-Miley you look tired_

_Are you getting enough sleep baby? _

_[me]-Yes ma'am _

_[Lily]-No! _

_[Heather]-What's going on then?_

_[me]-Nothing _

_[lily]-You are such a liar her dad has her working every night_

_And she's falling asleep in classes and in lunch _

_[me] I have to work it's my choice not my dad pushing me _

_[lily]-Whatever it still sucks! _

_Mom can I sleep over her house all week?_

_[Heather]-All week lily?_

_[lily]-Yes we have a project to do and her schedule _

_is crazy _

_[Heather]-Well alright I suppose if it's okay with Robbie Ray _

_[me]-Yes my dad's cool with it Mrs. T _

_[heather]-Fine sweetie but don't forget where you live come visit _

We laughed as she ran upstairs to grab stuff Oliver was drowning cookies I just shock my head as her two brothers Ricky 13 and Matt 22 came running in throwing a football Matt kicked it too hard and it sailed over Ricky's head.

_[lily's mom]_ _MATTHEW! _

_[Matt] sorry mom! _

_go long Ricky!_

Ricky preferred to stare at my breasts however as Matt threw the ball but lily dove over the couch and caught it in a perfect game winning score. Matt jumped up and cheered causing their mom to yell more! Lily and Matt danced around the living room. High fiving each other.

_[lily]-Truscott dup do it again_

_bo-yah! _

_[mom]-Kids! _

They were too busy laughing however to care. As we drove to my house I couldn't help but to think how lucky Lily was to have a perfect family. She complained about her mom and her constantly fighting but all I could think was at least she had a mom to fight with. My house was empty dad was out and Jackson was wrestling cooper for the car keys as they were leaving. Oliver flopped on my bed as lily ran to my closet she went into the Hannah one , I looked around and grinned I was lucky in that respect I had two amazing friends, who I could count on. As she tried on outfits and Oliver flipped through a playboy that he had found in Jackson's pig pen I fired up my computer. instantly aim popped up..

**SLAYINZOMB8: **_YO' MILES WANNA HANG FRIDAY?_

**HMS8PS: **_OMG YES I CAN'T WAIT MOVIES?_

**SLAYINZOMB8**_**: **__FRO SURE 8? DATE ?_

**HMS8PS: **_YEA BUT LILS IS SLEEPIN OVA.._

**SLAYINZOMB8: **_BRING HER HER AND OLLIE CAN DATE.. LOL_

**HMS8PS: **_YEA CAN U C THEM? _

_[lily] What's so funny over there miles? _

_[me] oh nothing Jake wants to date Friday night _

_[lils] great _

_oh don't sound so sarcastic he's a great guy_

_[lils] sure whateve u say miles _

_Him and his over sized ego make a great pair _

_[lils] r u sure he can squeeze u in? _

_Yea well we are and u 2 r coming with us_

_[Lily] No way I would rather date Jackson! _

_[Jackson]-Oh awesome! Pick u up at 8!_

We spun to see him standing there grinning

_[Oliver] Hey do u know u can use seaweed to exploited! _

_And were forgetting I said that right now _

_[me]-Sweet nibblets my brother and my best friends it's like incest _

_[Oliver] Do u know chicks dig guys who can..._

_No one care donut!_

_[Oliver]-Well fine see if u can get a date _

_We already did! [us]_

_Huh where was I?_

_[me] Obsessed in woman's fashion and I can not believe I said that! _

_[Oliver] so what am I suppose to do while u 2 r dating! _

_Don't worry I'm sure will find someone for you to date_

_Gee thanks lil I feel the love_

_[me] Yea well now that we wasted all this time can we do research? _

_[lily] Why? _

_[me] Cause Hannah has 3 concerts and a press thing _

_Starting at 8 so I have to get ready!_

_[lils] Okay wear this thing _

_[Oliver] No too hooker _

_[lils] What about this? _

_[me] Just wore it to teen scene awards _

_Oh I likey this though!_

The concert was amazing the flashing lights the crowd of thousands screaming my name as I danced across stage with my dancers and sung my songs, nothing else mattered at that moment. I spun and slide between the legs of one of my dancers Mandy Jiroud who spun mid air and turned to help me up as we played cat and mouse chasing each other as I sung "Lets do this." I smiled as I spun and heard them screaming my name! Their love and devotion gave me such a lift. I did a set of 20 as my dancers and band preformed their butts off, I smiled at Mandy who looked amazing even as hot and sweaty as she was she shone. Every movement was done with love and passion she danced like she was born to do it. She never stopped making a very long and exhaustion evening seem effortless. Mandy's been one of my oldest friends since I moved to Malibu. I slapped hands with the crowd who were amazing. After the concert I was whisked away to interviews. Hannah is surrounded by people doing my hair and makeup telling me where to stand and what to say

_Remember to smile but not too much_

_answer truthfully but don't be afraid to embellish if need be_

_remember it's okay to lie if it's something that will hurt your rep.._

I stayed silent but I nodded when appropriate.

_._

**KELVIN: **_THANK U FOR THE OPPUNITY TO INTERVIEW U HANNAH._

**HANNAH: **_THANK U FOR COMING TO SEE ME MY SECDREUL IS SO BUSY_

**KELVIN: **_WELL I CAN'T IMGAN WHY YOUR ONLY THE HOTTEST SELLING FEMALE POP STAR OUT THERE 20,0000 ALBUMES SOLD IN FIVE YEARS IN JUST THE US ALONE. A BOOK DEAL IN THE WORKS A SOLD OUT CONCERT TOUR WHAT IS NEXT MISS. MONTANA?_

**HANNAH: **_OH MY GOSH WELL I WOULD LOVE TO DO A MOVIE AND KEEP RECORDING._

**KELVIN: **_NOW TELL US HANNAH HOW DO U STAY SO GROUNDED?_

**HANNAH: **_HONSETLY? I BELIEVE THE ONLY WAY I CAN DO SO IS HOLDING ONTO MY VAULES AND MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY CAUSE THEY ARE SO TRUE TO ME AND WHO I AM WHERE I'M FROM FAME CAN BE SO AMAZING BUT SO STIFFLING IT CAN SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YOU SO I COUNT ON MY FRIENDS TO KEEP ME GROUNDED AND GOD. WITHOUT HIM I AM NOTHING._

**KELVIN: **_SO YOU'RE RELGIOUS? WHAT CAN U SAY TO FANS STRUGGLING TO FIND THE RIGHT PATH?_

**HANNAH: **_JUST BELIVE CAUSE HE'LL SEE U THROUGH ANYTHING FOLLOW THE BIBLE OR WHATEVER YOURE BELIEFS ARE STAY TRUE TO WHO U ARE._

**KELVIN: **_SO HANNAH DOSEN'T DRINK OR SMOKE? DRUGS ARE NOT EVEN IN YOU'RE LEAGUE?_

**HANNAH: **_NO WAY I'VE BEEN BLESSED WITH A GIFT FROM GOD I WOULD NEVER SCREW IT UP BY GOING DOWN A PATH LIKE THAT I SURRONDED MYSELF WITH POSTIVETY._

**KELVIN: **_CAN WE MEET THESE FRIENDS?_

**HANNAH: [MOTIONING TO THE SIDE WHERE LOLA, MIKE, MANDY AND JACKSON STOOD] **_COME ON OUT GUYS!_

They looked around nervous as Lola bounded up waving to the audience her bright orange wig bounced as Jackson tried to keep up I saw him staring at her butt making a mental note to get grossed out later. I saw Mandy smile at me as Oliver stared at her like she was dessert. I got up and greeted them hugging Mandy who held me tight. Lola was busy waving and blowing kisses to the audience.

_**KEVIN: **SO IS IT HARD TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE MOST FAMOUS TEEN STAR IN THE WORLD?_

_**MANDY: **NOT REALLY CAUSE WE DON'T THINK OF HER AS HANNAH MONTANA THE POP STAR WE JUST SEE HER AS HANNAH THE GOOF BALL WHO SNORTS WHEN SHE LAUGHS TRIPS OVER HER OWN FEET.._

_**HANNAH: **THANKS MANDERZ,[_I GRITTED MY TEETH. SHE GIGGLED]

_**KELVIN: **NOW MANDY YOUR OLDER 18? HOW DO U DEAL WITH PEOPLE WHO SAY U SHOULDN'T BE HANGING WITH A 16 YEAR OLD?_

_**MANDY: **IGNORE THEM CAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW US SO THEY CAN ONLY JUDGE WHAT THEY HEAR IN THE MEDIA AND I KNOW THE MEDIA LIES. JUST STAY TRUE TO ME AND BE CONFIDENT._

_**KELVIN: **SO IS THERE EVER A TME YOU ALL FIGHT? ANY LIMINTS PUSHED TOO FAR?_

_**LOLA:**WE HAVE LITTLE FIGHTS AS ALL FRIENDS DO BUT WE KNOW WERE ALL UNDER STRESS SO WE JUST LET IT GO AND REMEMBER OUR FRIENDSHIP IS TOO IMPROTANT TO WASTE ON PETTY THINGS._

_**KELVIN: **SO NOTHING CAN BREAK U ALL UP? _

_**MIKE: **NO MAN CAUSE THAT WOULD BE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE FAME IS GREAT BUT IT CAN FADE SO FAST FRIENDS ARE FOR LIFE._

_**KELVIN: **HOW LONG DID U KNOW THIS WAS WHAT U WANTED HANNAH?_

_**HANNAH: **GOSH SINCE I CAN REMEMBER I GREW UP IN THIS BIZ WATCHING MY PARENTS PREFORM IT WAS JUST NATRUAL._

_**KELVIN: **AND U JUST WENT FOR IT?_

_**HANNAH: **__YEA MY PARENTS ALWAYS SAID NEVER BE AFRAID TO TRY F__OR YOUR DREAMS CAUSE U CAN TRY AND FAIL AND KNOW U DID EVERYTHING U COULD TO ACHIVE OR U CAN QUIT AND ALWAYS WONDER I NEVER WANNA BE THE GIRL WHO SITS BACK AND WATCHES LIFE FLY BY AND LIVE IN REGRETS. WE ALL HAVE MOUNTAINS TO CLIMB SOME ARE HIGHER THEN OTHERS BUT IF WE FOLLOW OUR HEARTS AND BLOCK OUT THE VOICES WE CAN BE SURPRISED BY HOW FAR WE CAN SCALE. _

**KELVIN: **_SO THERE'S NOTHING HANNAH IS AFRAID OF?_

**HANNAH: **_NO CAUSE DEEP DOWN I KNOW I HAVE A FRIM SUPPORT._

Lily squeezed my hand as Mandy rubbed my back but I was lying they looked at me in amazement but they had no idea my greatest fear was sitting next to me and I was too much of a baby to admit it cause if I said it out loud it could ruin me.

Hannah wasn't afraid but Miley? Well I could never say it out loud hell I couldn't even face it ..me Miley Stewart your normal 16 year old high school student was in love with her best friend ..the problem was she was a girl..and she was straight..that's right I love Lily!

The night passed by I watched Jackson rubbing lily's arms as she turned to laugh at his lame ass jokes I saw her rosy checks as she threw back her head. Her arm slide over his shoulders and it burned my throat nut outside I just smiled.

At 12 am we crawled home Jackson carried her upstairs I took off her shoes as he laid her on my bed

_[Me]-You can leave now perv_

_[Jackson]-Okay night sis _

_[Me]-Night butt hole_

_[Jackson]-Diva_

_[Me]-Captain dorkalot_

_[Dad]-Kids enough!_

_[us]-Daddy!_

I threw my arms around him he kissed the top of my head and ruffled Jackson's hair.

_[Dad]-Bed now!_

_[Jackson]-Aw shucks I was going to stay up late at watch women of naked mud wrestling_

_5-8_

_[dad] Jackson!_

_[Jackson] Kidding! Ol' man _

_[Dad]-ol' man I'll give u ol man_

_[dad ]If u don't get your but to bed right now _

_[Jackson] Going!_

I closed my door laughing and went to change lily looked uncomfortable so I took off her wig running my fingers through her long hair feeling the slickness very natural no products like mine. Quickly I slide off her corset her chest instantly inflated longing for air , she gave out a soft cute moan as I slipped on a white undershirt. I let my eyes trail to her pants but shock my head muttering to myself as I went to shower.

Lying next to her I felt so many emotions I wanted her so bad but how could I tell her? She was straight and she'd never feel the same way. Would she?

I tossed and turned all night when the alarm rung I just reached over. I watched her sleep I was such a hypocrite telling my fans to go after what they wanted when I couldn't even say three simple words, she stirred so I got up and started to dress it would take me longer..

_[Lily] Morning miles_

She stretched out as I slipped into a pair of jeans and a tank top

_[Me[-Morning lils sleep well?_

_[Lily]-Yea like a baby you?_

_[me]Uh great.._

I felt her get up behind me and hug me my whole body stiffened but I tried to relax so she wouldn't notice, she went to shower and I slide down to my butt hugging my knees to my chest. The desire to have her was so strong it burned a whole part of me up inside. When dad called pancakes I practically jumped she tore off so I gathered myself up but I didn't touch the food. Lily and Jackson scarfed down 6 each.

_[dad]-What's the matter bud? _

_[me]-Nothing daddy just not hungry too early I'll eat later _

_Excuse me_

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom where I sunk to the floor crying my eyes out till I heard her soft voice asking if I was okay drying my eyes I told her I was just peeing and would be out in a minute.

Jackson and lily talked about who was better in baseball and movie choices as we picked up Oliver. But I was lost in what he was talking about totally blanking out as I drove to Mandy's she had asked me for a ride. Oliver's disposition changed as soon as she approached he sat up straighter she was looking hot as always, he fumbled to move his stuff. She slide in and kissed my head..

_[Mandy]-Thanks for the ride babe _

_[me]-Yea no prob sweetie_

Oliver tried to move over but fell

_[Mandy]- You okay oken?_

_[Oliver]-chockin' I mean smokin'_

_Yea I'm a fool.._

We laughed as he turned beat red

_[Oliver]-I meant I am cool_

_Crap.._

_[Mandy]-It's okay it's cute.._

_[Oliver]-Thanks would u..of course not.._

_[Mandy]-Spill it oken whats up? _

_[Oliver]-Would u like to go out Friday?_

_Were all getting together after her Hannah concert_

_[Mandy]-Yes I would love to.._

_[Oliver]-Oh that's okay I understand I have plenty of girls lined u..wait!_

_What did you say?_

_She said yes donut! [Lily hitting him]_

Sleep finally came in class as Mandy and Lily both nudged me to keep me awake. It was a miracle I made it to Friday all I could think about was If Oliver can ask a hottie out why can't I ask lils? how lame was I?

We stopped by lils to grab a few things her dad was playing video games with Ricky as her mom rushed around on her cell shouting...

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THE COMPANY IS THROWING _

_A PARTY FOR BILL AND MARK _

_I MEAN THEIR FUCKING HOMO'S_

_FOR CHRIST SAKE IT'S WRONG!_

… _WHY SHOULD I WASTE VAULABLE MONEY ON A_

_GIFT IF THEY WANNA LIVE IN SIN LET THEM _

_SOMEWHERE ELSE WE DON'T NEED TO CELEBRATE IT! _

_[Lily shouting]-MOM RICKY IS HERE _

_' I DON'T CARE LILLIAN IT'S WRONG _

_[LILY]- I KNOW BUT HE'LL REPEAT WHAT U SAY_

_AND GET IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL ' _

_[HEATHER[-OH DAMN DIDN'T EVEN THINK _

_ABOUT THAT THANKS SWEETIE._

_Hi miley sweetie [her mom]_

I barely managed to say hi back I was screaming inside she had just agreed with her mom I thought she was different . Did she really think it was wrong? What would she think of me? I was shaking by the time we got to the theater as I faked a smile as Jake came over and kissed me . What was wrong with me? He was hot and sweet every girl lusted after him and I had him. Yet I was lusting at a girl who would prob spit at me if she knew how I felt about her.

_[Jake]_ _U okay miles? _

_[me] Yea fine lets go in it's chilly out here _

He wrapped his arms around me I barely saw the movie all I saw was Jackson's arms wrapped around Lily Mandy's head on Oliver's shoulder. I felt Jake nibble at my ear he was so cute and he was being so sweet so I responded and turned to him letting him kiss me fully closing my eyes I found myself in his lap our arms wrapped around each others shoulders and neck his hands wandered up my shirt unfastening my bra I moaned softly his fingers caressed my bare breasts making me hard as his tongue explored my mouth ..suddenly the lights flipped on and we heard oohing and ahhing..and a shout of..

_[Jackson]-Get your hands off my little sister you pervert_

_before I cut you into a million pieces u self_

_absorbed soon to be handless .._

_[ME]-Jackson!_

_Miley Ray Stewart get your butt off his lap_

_Or I'm calling dad!_

I flew off his lap he grabbed me and stormed off dragging me.

Lily manged to calm him down and Mandy suggested a party on the outside of town. We figured it would calm him down and unwind us. It was packed cans laid on the ground music blasted people were scattered all around a fire was burning on the sand. We split up Jake dragged me upstairs his hands ran all over my bare body as he told me he loved me pulling my body close he tasted like beer which I hated but I wanted to forget so I buried myself into his touch his kisses. Which went from my neck to my chest to my stomach. His breath was hot as as his hands pulled off my pants reaching down to rub my private pushing me back to the bed I moaned as I felt myself getting hot his bulge grew harder and bigger as he picked my legs up pushing them up above my head as my thong slipped off my breathing grew heaver as he told me I was beautiful. I felt his fingers slide inside of me making me moan as he thrusted over and over faster and faster,he sucked on my nipples. I worked on getting his jeans off my mind was screaming No! My Body Yes! My mind was screaming what about your promise? What about your fans? Your career? That thought filled me with panic as he slipped on the condom pulling himself over me I laid back closing my eyes as I gripped the sheets I felt him glide inside of me there was so much pain as he tried to enter me ..then I heard her ..

_[lily] Miles where are you?_

_Are you up here? _

Lily her name threw my mind I looked up at my promise ring and I freaked pushing him off me and screamed at him..he cussed I pushed harder grabbing my clothes..running lily screamed as I flew past her tears falling as I bumped into people and things trying to get dressed she kept calling but I didn't stop not till I slammed into Mandy groaning I looked up as she held up her hands..

_[Mandy]-Miles baby girl are you okay?_

_[Me]-Mandy? _

_[Mandy]-Yes .._

She helped me up as Jackson lily and Oliver gathered around me the smell of beer lingered making me sick . she grabbed my hand and lead me out to a hidden spot. She gave me her sweater and held me letting me cry I let the tears fall freely as she held me rocking me..

_.[Mandy]-What did he do to you miles?_

_I will kill him I swear._

She stroked my face as I told her.

_[Mandy]-So u like lils but your afraid she won't like u_

_So u thought having sex with Jake will help?_

_[Me]-Yes it was stupid I couldn't I didn't.._

_[Mandy]-So your still a virgin?_

_[Me]-Yes I'm a chicken _

_[Mandy]- No your not your young and scared_

_It's hard to admit you love someone and harder to admit_

_Your gay.._

_[Me]-But u did? _

_[Mandy]-Yea but I didn't have the whole world on my shoulders_

_And I'm bi.._

_It wasn't easy my mom flipped out and disowned me dad's he's a joke_

_But my girlfriend Marci she was amazing_

_[me]-You broke up though _

_[Mandy]-Yea and it was devastating but we were going on tour she wasn't_

_Still it taught me how wonderful life can be if your honest _

I buried myself in her arms thanking god I had such an amazing friend..she pushed back my hair wiping away my tears. I smiled clearing my throat

_Me]-Thanks Mandy _

_[Mandy]-Sure anytime sweetie just remember babes your not alone_

I settled closer breathing in her amazing scent as she kept rubbing my back and kissing my head we stayed like that for awhile watching the ocean beat down on the rocks , I turned to get up but my legs were wobbly and gave out. I fell into her lap she laughed as she went to help me but I fell again and my lips crashed into hers it was like fire works my whole body exploded as I laid down on top of her our tongues explored each others

_WAHAHA.._

_[Rico]-This will be my ticket to popularity !_

_[us]-What! _

We shot up as we saw Rico holding a video recorder

_[Rico]-Keep it up ladies _

_Daddy wants to get richer!_

_Rico your dead!_

_Ah!_

He took off running as we jumped up chasing him the sand kept tripping me up but I kept after him hot tears falling Mandy was hot on his trail till Jackson tripped her and she fell face first I ran over to her she was shaking..Rico took off and jumped into a car which sped away..

_You idiot! [me]_

_[Jackson]-What did I do it was a accident! _

_A well paid one_

He stood counting his money and everything went numb and black, I awoke to hear my name being called Mandy was stroking my face with a wet cloth , my dad was standing by nervous as he held my hand. I closed my eyes swallowing

_Did u tell him Mandy?_

I stuttered but she nodded I asked about lily and Oliver she shock her head, then Jackson he was upstairs feeling awful Rico had threatened to have him fired if he didn't do what he said but he never told him what he was doing. I didn't respond just rolled over she held me apologizing I told her it wasn't her fault.

Monday came too early I spent the whole weekend curled up in bed not eating or getting out of bed she stayed with me not talking unless I asked something she made me pee but I couldn't eat without throwing up. Oliver called but I didn't want to talk Lily came over but I was too afraid to talk to her Monday there was no avoiding it when she got to the car she hugged me

_[Lily]-Miley are you okay?_

_I was so worried when you didn't talk to me!_

_Sorry I wasn't feeling well.._

_[lily]-Are you alright now? _

_[me]-Yea _

_[Lily]-What happened? _

_[Me]-Too much stuff at once I pushed myself to hard_

It was a lie but I couldn't tell her the truth we pulled up and people turned to stare they were whispering looking at me...

_THAT'S HER OMG I CAN'T BELIVE IT SHE SEEMED SO SHY AND SO _

_STRAIGHT.. DOSEN'T SHE DATE JAKE?_

_WHAT A SLUT… I HEARED SHE DID IT WITH HIM_

_YEA RIGHT BEFORE SHE DID IT WITH HER_

_WHORE_

_LEZZIE_

She held me as we walked to our lockers Oliver raced up

_[Oliver]-Miley we need to talk!_

_[Me]-Not in the mood Oliver_

_[Oliver]-No we need to talk.._

_[Amber]-Hey Losers! R should we say Lesbo's? _

_[Me]-huh? _

Mandy faked innocent.

_[Amber]_-_Oh don't_ _be coy we know all about what u sickos did_

Amber held up her cell Rico had sent it to everyone..tears started up as I felt the whispers..

_[Lily]-Miley! _

She sounded scared she looked confused

_[lily]-What happened? _

_[Me]-We kissed Lily what does it look like? _

_[lily]-Yea I got that but did she dare you force you? _

_[Me]-What! _

_[Lily]-I mean we all know she's loose _

_[Oliver]-Hey watch it! _

_[lily]-Sorry Oliver but she forced miles cause she is so not like that.. _

_[me]-Like what?_

I growled Mandy stood there motionless people started to whisper about her and I saw her face flush as she swallowed lily started to yell..

_Get away from her u sick freak!_

_God we trusted you and you go and molested her _

_She's 16 your 18 you can be thrown in jail_

_[lily]- I'm telling her dad! _

_[me]-He knows ! he didn't send her to jail _

_[lily]-What!_

_[lily]-Why how come! _

_Cause he loves me and supports me _

_[ me]-She didn't force me I kissed her and I liked it!_

_[lily]-What! Are you talking about? _

_[me]-I'm gay Lily _

_[lily]-Since when? _

_[me]-Since I was born I don't know _

Lily backed away from me looking like I told her I killed her dog and ate it..

_[me]-Lils please.._

She backed away jumping back so hard she slammed into the lockers..

_[lily]-Get away from me I can't believe we were ever friends ew!_

_Your disgusting! I thought I knew you! _

_[me]-You do lily your my best friend,_

_Please I need you! _

_[Lily]-No u need help u ..your sick get help! _

_You whore get away from me!_

She was crying as she tore out kids snickered and called out rude comments Mandy called to me but I tore out running as fast as I could. Grabbing my keys I fumbled and fell face first but got up and ran harder my lungs were screaming as I reached my car shakily slammed the key into the hole and tore out 45 went to 65 to 85. I just drove till I reached home dad was out so I locked myself into my room collapsed on my bed crying for hours only getting up to pee. After wards I curled up with a picture of my mom I wished so hard she was here I needed her to comfort me. She would know how to handle this Mandy didn't deserve this she was so sweet she's been my strength I left her alone to deal with this I was a coward.

_[Mom's voice called to me]-No your not baby girl your a 16 year old girl and scared_

_[Me]-Mom please I need you! _

I broke again remembering..

September 2002

_[me] ~~ Daddy! Mommy!_

_[mom]-Slow down sweetheart _

_[Me]-I can't I'm so excited _

_I can't believe Holly Wood records wants to sign me!_

I was jumping up and down as dad twirled me smiling

_[me]-You'll be there right mommy!_

_[Mom]-Of course sweetie I would never miss u!_

_I just have a few errands and I'll be back_

_Daddy Aunt Dolly and Me maw will be here to help in the meantime_

_oh and Jackson's here_

_[Jackson]-whatever.._

He slouched down in his seat lowering his hat.

_[ME]-Daddy where's mommy I go on in 5_

_[Dad]-She'll be here bud she prob got stuck in traffic.._

_Miles go on stage.._

I walked on stage the crowd clapped and cheered which gave me confidence they had no idea who I was but they would soon.

_Hello I'm Miley Ray Stewart and I am 11 I would like to say how_

_honored I am to be here thank y'all for the support tonight I will be singing _

_Kenny Chancey who you'd be today.._

_SUMMER DAYS SEEM TO HURT THE MOST_

_I WEAR MY PAIN LIKE A HEAVY COAT_

_I FEEL YOU EVERYWHERE _

_I GO_

_I SEE YOUR SMILE/I SEE YOUR FACE_

_I HEAR YOU LAUGHING IN THE RAIN_

_I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GONE_

_CHORUS_

_IT AIN'T FAIR YOU DIED TOO YOUNG_

_LIKE A STORY THAT HAD JUST BEGUN_

_DEATH TORE THE PAGES AWAY_

_GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH I MISS YOU_

_ALL THE PAIN I HAD TO GO THROUGH_

_JUST KNOWING THAT NOONE COULD TAKE YOUR LOVE AWAY_

_SOMETIMES I WONDER WHO YOU'D BE TODAY_

_WOULD YOU SEE THE WORLD_

_WOULD YOU CHASE YOUR DREAMS?_

_SETTLE DOWN WITH A FAMILY?_

_I WONDER WHAT YOU WOULD NAME YOUR BABIES?_

_SOME DAYS THE SKIES SO BLUE _

_I FEEL I CAN TALK TO YOU _

_AND I KNOW I MIGHT SOUND CRAZY_

_TODAY, TODAY, TAODAY_

_TODAY, TODAY, TODAY, TODAY_

_SUNNY DAYS SEEM TO HURT THE MOST_

_I WEAR THE PAIN LIKE A HEAVY COAT_

I looked around for mom she wasn't there as I walked through the aud and mingled I smiled at little kids I saw officers talking with dad it was raining I was soaked cold and wanted to go home and cuddle with mom .I saw dad glance at me his eyes full of pain and I knew mom wasn't going to make it to the shoe ..deep in my gut I and knew she wasn't coming home. ~~

shaking out that memory I felt a sharp pain in my chest tears exploded looking at the sky I wondered could she see me now? Sun was shining brightly I absent mindlessly strummed my guitar and sung a few bars of that song.

_THE ONLY THING THAT GIVES ME HOPE _

_IS KNOWING I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN _

_SOMEDAY, SOMEDAY…_

Where were you mom when I needed you? It's not fair it's not right ...lost in my thoughts I jumped as glass shattered..and footsteps came closer.. I DON'T OWN KENNY CHESNEY OR THE SONG WHO YOU'D BE TODAY.


	3. Chapter 3 Bleed I must Be Dreaming

**THE CLIMB**

**Bleed I Must Be Dreaming..**

**LILY'S POV**

_Get away from me! _

I shouted as Miley reached for me

_[Miley]-Lily please..._

_No get away your disgusting!_

I backed up as she reached out again I saw the fear in her eyes of being rejected the look of pleading needing approval , I heard the whispers as kids gathered pointing some had their cells out and were recording this or snapping pictures I saw mile cringe.

_Smile for the camera freaks! _Some kid yelled

My stomach turned at the thought of this being on video or in pictures forever as I looked at her I tried to recognize the girl I knew miley the one who I had grown up with but all I could see were the countless times we had sleepovers and shared the same bed what was she thinking? Did she stare at me? Oh god did she try to touch me? All the times we were hugging did she try to feel me up? My stomach came up as I cringed she looked hurt I saw her fighting back tears and I knew her so well I knew she never cried in front of people she was too proud too strong.

_Come on lezzie lets see some action! [a boy]_

Someone snickered it made me sick some were assuming I was like this to? Suddenly anger boiled up

_Get away from me I can't believe we were ever friends _

_I thought I knew you! [me]_

I shouted at her she looked shocked and scared then I did something I can't believe I did, I slapped her hard enough so she jumped back and hit the lockers hurt and shaken she lost it her voice quivered

_Lily you do know me your my best friend!_

_Please I need you don't..[miles]_

_No miley you need help..u sick whore get away from me! [me]_

She tore out I wanted to call to her I cussed myself silently damn I couldn't believe I did that what was the heck was wrong with me? As she ran kids started to whisper I leaned back against the lockers closing my eyes. I heard Mandy shouting after her as Oliver held her back from chasing miles. it wasn't my fault she was upset I thought she brought this on herself . It was her choice to be gay why should I feel bad? I knew she was going through hell she would never skip school she was too straight laced not to mention she would never disappoint her dad.

I was exhausted just from that battle and dragged myself to class. Kids kept looking at me I hated it thinking about her made my skin crawl and the way kids kept talking about her made me sick it should have been so public it should have been private. My head was spinning I kept hearing my moms voice

_THEIR SICK WE NEED TO PUT THEM ALL ON A ISLAND AND SLAUGHTER THEM_

_THEY DON'T DESEVER TO BREATH THE SAME AIR_

_WHY SHOULD WE BE EXPOSED TO THAT?_

_THEY CORPRATED OUR KIDS _

_THEY CASUED AIDS!_

_THEY DON'T HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS_

_GOD SAYS IT'S A SIN_

_THEIR BURN IN HELL_

I wondered how she'd feel if she knew miles was one of them

_Miss. Truscott would you care to answer this question?_

_Or is there something more interesting in the back of Jake Ryan's head?_

_[me]-Uh sorry I blanked _

_No kidding Miss Truscott turn to page 220 and answer#16_

_Whenever you feel like it after all we all run on_

_Lily Truscott time here not daylight savings time. _

Kids snickered my face burned damn miley . I thought this was all her fault I fumbled through the pages as my mind continued to race I heard my uncles voice when I was 6.

_THOSE VERMONS ARE ALL DISEASED LILY_

_NEVER TOUCH THEM THEIR FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD_

_THEIR'LL SAY THEIR NORMAL BUT THEIR NOT_

_THEIR ALL PERVERTS WHO WANNA TOUCH U DOWN THERE AND MAKE U DO NASTY THINGS._

_IF I COULD I'D KILL THEM ALL!_

_YOUR CUTE LILY DYKES WILL HAVE A FIELD DAY WITH YOU._

Then my mind raced back to all the times we shared like when we and Oliver went door to door to raise money for the united relief fund we dressed up in costumes and sung 12 days of Christmas and put on accents. How we sneaked into school to get back a tape Oliver accidentally recorded of her confessing her love for Jake when she thought she hated him. The walks along the beach the concerts how she tried to mix a tape of me singing for my mom and tricked me into thinking I was a great singer. I'm not but she even stood behind a curtain while I sung in a talent show to show up Amber and Ashley. How she was there for me when my parents fought she held me while I cried how she cheered me up when Matt went off to collage. How she visited kids in the hospital as part of charity work for Hannah but was so touched she donated money and went back after her time was done. I was so confused did this thing being gay really change her or was it me? If it didn't then why was I so creeped out at the thought of her touching me was there something wrong with her? Or was it me?

**MILEY'S POV**

_Hello is somewhere there?_

Silence met me I looked around what was shattered? Did Jackson sneak another dog in? Dang dad would flip if he broke something. Sighing I wiped my tears away and went downstairs to asset the damage. Coming down the steps I brushed my arm over my face my eyes were heavy as I yawned and rubbed them suddenly I was grabbed my arms pulled over my head and back with such force I thought they would be ripped out of my shoulders. I tried to scream but a blow to my stomach took my breath away as I fell to my knees then I felt a sharp kick to my lower back as I fell down the steps I tried to look up but I was slammed from every side with kicks someone pulled my hair I whimpered.

_We meet again loser ...ohh..tish.._

_Your little secrets out Dyke we always knew you were a loser_

_And a freak but a homo wow even were surprised and disgusted _.

_Ohh..tiss._. [Amber and Ashley]

_This is what you get bitch.._

The blows wouldn't stop as they connected to my face and stomach there must have been like 8 of them as cussing and name calling filled my ears as someone pulled me up and smashed my face into Lucky Lou my dad's favorite guitar. The strings cut my face as they rubbed my face down hard and I kicked hitting someone's jaw, I screamed as I tried to run but I was grabbed and my neck pushed forward my face smashed falling against the piano as someone took a bat and smashed my back. I screamed falling and wincing in pain. As I fell the kids kicked my stomach I felt ribs crack as I tasted blood. Looking up I saw them my vision blurred but I caught glimpse of Amber and Ashley. I saw Lucas and 6 others kids I didn't know too well but had seen at school,

Ashley was leading giving orders as she kicked me in the chest repeatedly I couldn't move just wince and squirm as pain burned through my whole body. My breath was shaken I begged them to stop they laughed I wouldn't allow tears . Ashley's kicks increased with force as blood clogged my throat mixed with vile acid burned as I screamed out why?

_[ME]-Why please I never hurt you stop hurting me!_

_[Amber]-Aw is da little baby gurl gonna cry?_

_[Ashley]-Whew good one Amber! _

_ohh..tiss..[Amber and Ashley]_

_[Amber] -Because you deserve it u little creep yea we changed in the same locker room _

_You probably drooled over us cause were so hot sick! _

_[Ashley]-You deserve to feel this pain _

_Maybe you'll rethink your decision _

_[Ashley]-To be this way It'll be our pleasure to help _

_You find your way _

_[Lucas]I hope You die queer is this hurting enough? _

_Answer me don't just lie there and bleed_

_I said answer me! _

_No well how about this!_

The voices all screamed blending together I felt dizziness over come me . I couldn't answer and it earned me a hard kick in my chest. I gasped as a loud crack was heard through out the world and my chest exploded a tear escaped I knew I was going to die and all I could think about was my daddy. It wasn't fair he lost his wife now his daughter. I didn't want him to hurt. There was Jackson to did he know I loved him? He teased me and we fought but he was the best big brother when it counted . I made mistakes in life but was proud of who I am..justification to be killed? Why at 16? I had so many plans. So many dreams.

AMBER POV

This was going so much further then we had planned we had intended to come over here and taunt her and tease her make her feel ashamed and scared the stuff we do everyday but somehow it became so much more I watched as she was being beat with such force that most would of died instantly but she kept struggling. I wanted to help her up cause I couldn't stand to see her like this. Yes I hated her but not cause she was gay just cause I've always hated her. I wanted to yell but then Ashley would turn on me her eyes started to roll back as I heard a loud crack ..finally I couldn't take it...

_[Me]- Ashley stop you're gonna kill her !_

_[Ashley]-Good that's what she deserves _

_[Me]-No ash stop please!_

_[Ashley]-If u don't like it amber leave_

_I'm not going to stop till she's dead!_

MANDY'S POV

Miley was on my mind all day finally I couldn't take it I had already earned a detention for texting her in class damn that Mrs. Knuckle. I''m pretty sure I failed my math test , my parents were going to freak, but I was so worried about miles. Oliver kept trying to call her as we stood by our lockers getting ready for lunch.

_Damn it miles come on I know u hear it_

_Your attached to your damn side kick_

_Ah!_

_[me]-No answer Ollie?_

_[Oliver]-No I'm getting really worried Mandy _

_Damn I wish I was a senior and had privileges_

_I can't risk skipping mom would kill me_

_[Oliver]-Her son the delinquent the cops at the prescient would laugh her out _

_[Me]-Yea well my moms not a cop and I am a senior_

_[Oliver-]Yea without privileges Mandy _

_[me]-So it's called living_

_[Oliver]-You'll get suspend _

_[me]-I'll cry later _

_[Oliver]-Haha _

_Fro real I'll only get in trouble if I'm caught_

_[me]-I'm too hot to get caught _

_[Oliver]-Yes you are_

_[Me]-Huh? _

_.[Oliver]-Nothing._

_[lily]-Hi guys _

She came up looking down Oliver was pissed at her between dissing miles and insulting and threatening me he wanted nothing to do with her so he turned away. I grabbed his arm he smiled and kissed my check.

_For luck baby be careful make sure_

_Miles knows I love her and I'll call her later_

_Okay Tripple o_

_[lily]-Where are you going? _

_As if u care lils I'm checking on miles_

_[lily]-Can I come? _

_[Oliver]-Why? _

_[lily]-We need to talk_

_[me]-Fine but I have nothing to say to you _

_So don't talk to me _

_[lily]-Whatever _

_Lets hurry I have a bad feeling [me]_

LILY'S POV

The walk was silent she was in a hurry I was athletic but even I was out of breath . When we got there I froze It was the most horrid sight ever. Someone screamed I realized it was me as my knees gave out and Mandy ran inside screaming and started to pull people off her. Amber ran out the back door which had glass shattered into tiny pieces. Mandy was strong and knocked out two. One grabbed her from behind and someone punched her in the stomach. She screamed miley's name but all we heard from her was a soft whimper. She was still and covered in blood. Her breathing rapid, as she gasped her face was white and covered in blood her lips were a scary blue. Then it got worse Ashley kicked her in the chest and the sound echoed miley's body jerked up as she shock her eyes went big as the most primitive wail that wasn't even human escaped her .I backed up tears streaming down my face Mandy managed to escape but she went to grab miles she was knocked to the ground as Jake came in and started to kick her he picked her up and smashed her head into the piano she fell.

_[Mandy]-Lily get help! _

She looked up unable to move blood fell from her face and head she looked white and dizzy , I ran and hide behind a tree I was shaken and I couldn't move my fingers to work my cell which dropped into a mud pile I should run to get help but my mom's voice kept filling my head.. my uncle's voice was next to her. I froze I looked around Amber was standing on the porch shaking our eyes connected and she ran. I watched as Jake grabbed miley's legs dragging her to the couch he took off her pants and tore off her thong.

MILEY'S POV

Pain had subsided now all I felt was numb as Jake tore off my clothes and laughed taunting me his voice full of anger and hurt..

_[Jake]-You betrayed me bitch _

_Here I was thinking you wouldn't have sex_

_Cause of that damn promise_

_I could deal with that hell I even respected it_

_Now I find out it's just cause your a dirty stupid Dyke_

_You think your gay but your just screwed up in the head_

_Don't worry baby I'll turn you straight_

_You wouldn't give it to me before You'll pay _

_No one denies Jake Ryan .._

I felt his weight press down on me as he tried to thrust his way inside . I heard Mandy's screams struggling to get up ,I teared up she was hurt because of me . I saw her face her sweet beautiful face etched in pain. My private ripped open like waves of fire as he kept trying to enter me I felt him pushing I screamed..

_[Me]-NO! _

I burned down there I begged him to stop ..then just as suddenly as he started he was ripped from me and I heard Jackson yell..

_[Jackson]-Are you kidding me my baby sister!_

_I'll kill you!_

_You damn pig!_

LILY'S POV

There was so much fighting I covered my face as tears streamed down. I couldn't watch anymore . No Miley god no not Miley! My Miley!..Then Mandy screamed..

_OH MY GOD JACKSON CALL 911_

_SHE'S NOT BREATHING!_

MANDY'S P O V

It was my worst nightmare revisited when I crawled over to miley she was motionless. Deathly pale covered in blood. I felt for a pulse there was none I checked her chest it had stopped rising and I turned Jackson was fighting Jake and Lily where was Lily? She'd been hiding behind the tree..I looked and screamed..

_LILY CALL 911!_

Then I saw the tree she wasn't there and pain overcame me as I began to feel faint and everything went black.

A/N OHH CLIFFE...HAHA I'M SURE U ALL HATE ME NOW. JUST SO YA'LL KNOW I HAVE NOTHING BUT RESPECT FOR THE GAY AND LESBIAN COM. SO BELIEVE ME THIS IS NOT TO DISRESPECT ANYONE PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE. I'M SORRY IF ANYONE DOSE.


End file.
